Girl On Fire
The fourth episode of Season 3. Summary Caylee has to shed her nice girl exterior when too many students signed up for the nursing program she's been dreaming of for years. Will something so important for her future make her crush someone else's dreams? Back at Clearwater High, Keith meets a new guy who takes an interest in him. The catch is that he isn't ready to be out of the closet and wants to keep their budding romance a secret. Is Keith really going to keep his new beau a secret, or will he sacrifice the relationship just to brag that he's not single? Also, Moon sets her eyes on a new guy, but he's also her friend's brother. Is it against friend code to date your best friend's brother? Main Plot Caylee is excited to be in the school's nursing program, but when she learns that some of the people who signed up will have to be cut due to overpopulation, she's determined to make it through. Others start to play dirty, but will this nice girl join in or get cut? Sub Plot Keith feels it's time to pursue love again and finds a new guy who is very shy: too shy. Keith isn't sure he wants to be with someone who wants to keep their relationship a secret, but also finds thrill in it. Will he let his big mouth get ahead of him and ruin everything? Third Plot Moon starts to spend more time around Danny, Eliza's brother, and soon finds herself harboring feelings for him. She doesn't know whether to be embarrassed or intrigued and tries to keep it from Eliza, but when the secret slips, how will it effect their friendship? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Girl On Fire" by Alicia Keys. *This episode marks the start of both the Keith-Wyatt Relationship and the second Hank-Keith Relationship. *This episode marks the first appearances of Wyatt and Breean Zuckerman and Shawn Eichler. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Alexa Nichols' as Miranda Disch *'Justin Chatwin' as Shawn Eichler *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: Okay, that’s the definition of ratchet. WE Moon: I’ve known him for years, why do I suddenly like him? ALL Caylee: Either I make my dream come true or lose it to make someone else happy. Julia: Sounds complicated. HAVE Keith: I may or may not have taken someone’s virginity last night! (Olivia looks shocked) TO Caylee: What did I just do? (A girl is seen crying) MAKE Eliza: What is wrong with you? Keith: I don’t want to keep this a secret… DECISIONS (Blood is seen splattering everywhere) Caylee: WHAT THE HELL?! NEW EPISODE TOMORROW ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Gof1.jpg Gof2.jpg Gof3.jpg |-| Quotes= |-| Music= *Out of My League- Fitz & the Tantrums *Now- Paramore *Youth Without Youth- Metric *Problem- Ariana Grande |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_304:_Girl_On_Fire Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Caylee Plots Category:Keith Plots Category:Moon Plots